The unauthorised tapping of communication systems is a problem of concern to commercial and financial interests. When the first optical fibre systems were deployed it was throught that clandestine access to the optical signal in the fibre would be virtually impossible. More recent developments in fibre handling and techniques for injecting and extracting optical signals from the fibre have lead to concern that optical tapping could be possible without the system operator readily becoming aware of it.